Cute little Love
by Cassie Sharpie
Summary: is little seven year old Natsume Hyuuga feeling love? "Ugh, why do they all think I'm have a thing for that idiotic girl!God even Ruka thinks that way too. Just because I let her borrow my crayons the other day and I was caught staring at her When clearly I was just looking out the window, which was behind her,they just jump to the conclusion that I was "in love " with her
1. Chapter 1

Cute little Love by cherryblossomxcrimsonflames

A-N: Mikan, natsume and the others are all 7 years old.

And their all in the academy

* * *

"ugh, why do they all think I'm have a thing for that idiotic girl! God even Ruka thinks that way too.

Just because I let her borrow my crayons the other day and I was caught staring at her

When clearly I was just looking out the window, which was behind her, they just jump to the conclusion that I was "in love " with her!" Natsume thought furiously, going to library determine to find the definition of the word, Imai used. Even though he didn't know what was the meaning of "in love", he knew that with the word love that would mean caring for someone: His mom always said "I love you" to him whenever he had to go to sleep or if he had to go outside with Ruka, back when he was still living in the village with his family.

Natsume went in the computer section and type the word.

He waited. And waited. And….

Imai-net explorer impossible to visualize the web page. That's what appeared on the screen

The little boy was surely frustrated and banged his head on the desk, all he thought was" I hate you Imai".

"now what?"

He definitely didn't want to ask Him, but he knew he had no choice, so Natsume decided that he would wait tomorrow to ask the Gay-teacher about it, before class.

Natsume went to central town to find the new volume of his favourite manga.

On his way he saw Mikan clinging to Hotaru and sweatdropped.

Mikan's weight was so heavy for hotaru to take that they suddenly fell to the ground.

Hotaru took out her baka-gun and said "Your on top of me baka" and with a loud BAKA she sent the seven year old Mikan flying away.

Hotaru noticed that Natsume was looking at her direction and smirked" Aren't you going to rescue your damsel in distress, Nattieeee?"

Natsume blushed at the nickname that she used. mikan gave him that nickname and only she could use it!

"Shut up Imai" He said annoyed and then went to buy his manga, and stopped to his favourite place, the sakura tree, so he could read in peace without anyone to disturb him, apart fom Ruka that is.

"Hey natsume!" ruka called out running to meet him.

"Hey " Natsume said. Ruka sat down panting. When his breath finally went even he ask natsume if he saw usagi his bunny and if he finally found out what was that he was trying to find or wanting to know. Natsume was surprised , but Ruka just said that is was friend's instincts.

"even though I don't know what's bothering you, I'm always here for you natsume, were like brothers remember?" natsume nodded before they parted their way and he went to his dorm to get to bed. He decided to pass dinner seeing that he wasn't that hungry.

Meanwhile Mikan being worried, she went to natsume's room after she finished her dinner.

She took a bowl of rice,and a plate of spinach a banana and putted on a tray then asked Narumi if she could take it to Natsume's room since he didn't eat anything.

She carefully knocked on natsume's door and waited.

Few seconds later natsume open the door to find mikan standing with a tray on her hand.

"What do you want, pigtails-girl?"

"Hmmp and here I was worrying for you! You should at least thank me for bringing you some food! Jii-chan told me it's unhealthy to go to bed without nothing in your tummy!"

" That's idiotic" natsume was going to slam the door at her face, but his stomach made a really loud sound.

" See I told you, you should at least eat something, so are you going to let me in?"

"You could just give me the tray, girls aren't welcome here didn't you read the school policy?"

" Nah-ah-ah I'm going to make sure you eat your veggies, plus I already ask narumi and he said yes!"

"Ugh fine!" natsume sighed opening the door wide to let her in. Mikan smiled sweetly at him. "she's acting like she's actually my mom" He mumbled, but mikan was to preoccupied looking at natsume's three star room, to hear what he said.

"Whoa this bed is so soft and warm, it's look so jumpable!"(this is not a word, it's just a word mikan invented, I guess)

Natsume turned around to see mikan jumping on his bed, singing: "Five little monkeys jumping on the bed, one felt out and bump his head, the mama called the doctor said "No more monkeys jumping on the bed!"".

"Oi hideous monkey stop jumping on my bed" natsume said unemotionally. He went to his desk where mikan set the tray with all the food, and ate while mikan being tired just laid on his bed, slowly drifting to sleep.

Natsume look at his classmate's face and smiled a little. He too was tired so he slept beside mikan. It wasn't his first time sleeping on the bed with a girl. He slept with her little sister twice when her parents weren't there when she was scared.

* * *

A-N: see next time ! stay tuned for the next chapter.

happy belated valentines day!

-CbxCf


	2. Chapter 2

Cute little Love by cherryblossomXcrimsonflames

I forgot, by the way I DO NOT OWN G.A

* * *

Natsume open his eyes to see hazel. He shot up and stumble down to the ground, bumping his head on his bedside table. "Ouch! What the heck!" put a hanover his sore spot.

Mikan just stared at him blankly and tilted her head to her left shoulder. "Are you okay Nattie?"

"Idiot can't you see I'm hu-"" Natsume's sentence was cut when mikan got closer and kissed his head.

Natsume blushed and stuttered " Wh-what di-did you do th-that?" stepping back a little.

"That's what jii-chan always do whenever I'm hurt to confort me! Sorry for hurting you, nattie, I didn't mean to surprise you" little tears started to form in the big eyes of the girl "it's just that you look so cute, when you put your thumb in your mouth!" she exclaimed with a smile plastered on her cute little face.

Natsume was crimsom red " I do NOT suck my thumb!"he said, while mikan just giggled. Hearing Mikan's voice, Natsume didn't feel angry anymore, but he felt something strange. he went to the bathroom to calm down. Few minutes passed and mikan started taking the tray with the plates on it. She shouted to natsume that was still in the bathroom " Hey nattie I'm going to go now see you later".

That's when the bathroom door opened slightly "Please don't tell anybody what you saw"

Came a voice in the bathroom, mikan who was half way through the exit door stopped and turn to look at the bathroom door "don't worry Natie I won't tell anyone, it's our little secret!" and got out.

Later that day natsume went to class. When it finished and all of his classmate were out for recces , he went over to the teacher's desk, where Narumi was seated.

"Oh! Little natsume what brings you here" pinching the little boys cheek. Natsume slapped away his hands.

"Don't touch me"

"Okay okay, so what does my little student want?"

"What does being "in love" mean?"

" Why don't you look at mikan and stay with her?"

"What does mikan have do to with this, she's just my partner and friend"

"Well how about Nobara, she's your friend to right? Well do always think of her so often, do you feel something heavy in your heart whenever she gets hurt?"

"No, no and duh she's a friend I'm supposed to help her, that'd what I learned from my mom"

" Okay okay, your friend nobara, do you always feel that you wanna stay with her?"

"No, but i still don't under stand"

" How about Mikan? Do you like staying with her? does she always makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside?do you feel butterflies in you tummy whenever she's around?Do-"

"What! There are butterflies in your stomach when your in love, are you saying that we all have caterpillars in our belly, and when your inlove, they become butterflies, then what, are they going to go out of my mouth, eeww, gross!"

The teacher sweatdropped, natsume might be one of the smartess people in his class, but the kid was clueless about love.

"No,no let just put it this way, your in love when you want to spend kinda all the time with that girl, the girl you feel confortable with, like she's the only one in the center of your worl, the girl, who just get's your attention just by doing the little things, when your in a crowd and she's the only girl you see."

"Mikan" Natsume mumbled.

Remembering all of his memories from day they met, she was the one he spend his time with, not only because she was his partner, but because he felt safe, she turn his life upside down, he always felt darkness and cold , the only one who understood him was Ruka, since the day Mikan came to alice academy, she always stayed with him saying that one day she'll make him happy and that she wouldn't stop until she completed her mission even though she had to make herself ridiculous in front of the people a round her, little by little Natsume learned to trust her, while Mikan crept in to his fragile heart shattering the barrier of coldness around it.

"Soo, why don't you go make her your girlfriend?" Narumi said, snapping Natsume out of his thoughts

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, when you're in love you want to have a relationship with honesty, loyalty, trust, compassion, and last but not least love"

"Can't I just make her my Wife?"

" Well…hem I don't know, why don't you just ask her to be your girlfriend then give a little time, then ask her to be your wife, because marrying her means that you what to "hang out" with her for the rest of your life, you have to be sure when you propose to someone and never regret it"

Natsume didn't hear the last things that narumi said in his head echoed only" hang out" with her for the rest of your life"

Narumi just kept talking and talking with his eyes closed, little natsume jus got out from the classroom and went back to his dorm.

"Time to confess to Pigtails-girl" Was the only thought running trough his mind...

* * *

Thanks for reviewing and alerted and fav me and this story!

Guest

CrownClown1823

Miki Panda-chii

Emmoria

Meimi (Guest)

Natsu-chan(Guest)

" would like to hang out with you for my whole life" I kinda took this sentence from taylor swift song "stay stay stay"

(for those who noticed)

-CbxCf


	3. Chapter 3

Cute little Love by cherryblossomXcrimsonflames

I DO NOT OWN G.A, only this story

Sorry for keeping all of you waiting, it's just that I got the lead on the little film project for school…...

To make it up to you, I made a little bit longer.

* * *

2 hours past and the little seven year old raven haired kid was wrecking his brain searching for a way to confess to his little soon to be girlfriend and wife Mikan. You got that right, even though he didn't tell her his feelings for her, he already thought of her as his. (a-n: pretty possessive eh?).

At first he thought at first, maybe he could sing for her and play the guitar, but there was a problem or two:

he wasn't a great singer

he didn't know how to play the guitar and heck his hands were too small

Only Ruka would do this and he didn't want to take Ruka's title, prince charming.

His second plan was to go and kiss her on the cheek, but he already done that at her birthday, infact all the boys in their class went and kiss her on the cheek that day, since Imai blackmailed all of them to kiss her, and she didn't even blush, she just smile like that was the most normal thing in the whole world.

His third plan was:

start "flirting" with her, well that what his most hated enemy/idiot-with a star on his-face-aka-shadow-sempai said earlier. Yeah he even ask his Tsubasa Andou.

take her out somewhere "romantic" or translated in Natsume's language corny-sissy-place.

tease her, so that you end up tickling each other. Seriously, Natsume had been teasing her since they met and not even once did they "Tickle" each other.

4. Laugh and hold each other. "Like I would laugh, this step is worst than the third one , this is completely DISTGUSTING" Natsume's thought reflectioning on his face.

6. Kiss her till there's no tomorrow, include the tongue 'wink'. Natsume was turning green by reading this paper Tsubasa gave him, he was going to puke.

That plan will never work, he guessed that that was the cause Shadow didn't have girlfriends, poor Misaki-sempai.

He didn't know other way to confess.

He was pacing in his room , walking in circle, as he runs his finger through his hair.

he looks around the room and spots the basket full of letters from his fangirl, most of them were from Sumire and Luna. Natsume knew Sumire didn't really like him, she was just doing that to cover up the letter of confession she gave Koko two months ago, but Luna like him by his looks especially because of his popularity.

He decided he would write a letter to her with his computer.

He took his little red mini-pc and he put his password that was "peoplethrowrockatthingsthats hine13"(people throw rocks at things that shine 13)

It was one of his favourite lines and quotes and it was from Taylor swift. She wasn't really his favourite singer, but she was Mikan's and Aoi's idol. Pigtails would always tell him all about her, it was the line from the first song he heard mikan singing, and that exact sentence was the one that got stuck in his head. He would have never thought that a loud-mouthed girl like Mikan would have such an angelic voice

He started writing his letter.

"Dear princess,

Or should I call you queen, since you're the queen of my heart, I can't stop thinking of your not hideous face, conserve this letter and love I'm giving to you because I'm the ONLY one who can.

This feeling that I'm feeling right now is all for you, my love. I can't help but remember all those hilarious times we've been together.

All I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you.

Now I need to go and do my favorite past time, that is, loving you"

He printed it and re-read it, "What the hell, mikan a princess and the queen of my heart seriously this is way more disgusting from what andou wrote me to do! She'll just think of me as those fan-boy, I'm actually happy that she only got 5 fanboys, neither of them can compete to me, plus she gave me a pet name, I'm her partner and last but not least I'm the Natsume Hyuuga."

Natsume said happy, with a smile on his face, imagining how he with his knight-armor would swept princess pigtails off her feet and the faces of the 5 boys being sad, as he crumple up the paper in to a ball and throwing it over his shoulder. Right in the moment Ruka opened Natsume's door and the paper-ball came flying in his face. The blond boy thought he was interrupting Natsume so he decided to leave with the paper-ball in his hands. he read the message in the paper and thought " Oooh, Hotaru will thank me, I know that natsume is like my brother, but I just can't be the only one getting constant blackmail, sorry bro…"

"We'll do it my way" Natsume cried with his fist in the air, he printed his letter and put it through Mikan's dorm door.

* * *

HOTARU'S LAB

In the meantime Ruka gave the crumple up paper to Hotaru.

"Not hideous face huh?" Ruka forgot that the letter wasn't signed so he got two horse-shoe shot in the head and three shots from the baka-gun, "From now on you're going to be my special slave called boyfriend"

Hotaru said, blushing madly, it took 5 second for Ruka to understand, then smiled and hugged her new girlfriend.

"As you wish Hotaru-chan" he whispered, Hotaru just stayed still , surprised by the action of "The Prince", but return the hug. Ruka broke it, feeling Hotaru's awkwardness.

Hotaru's face was redder than a tomato and she was still like a statue." Hota-chan are you ok?" The little girl just fainted by hearing him giving her a new nickname.

Meanwhile mikan was in her room, hugging her frog peluche called "prince Nattie" with Aoi sleeping on her sleeping bag, they were having a sleep-over together since there was going to be the VMA and their favourite idol had been nominated, so Aoi decided to sleep early so she could stay up late.

Mikan saw the white sheet and knelt down to take the neatly folded paper. She read the content in the paper and dropped it and went right away to Natsume. Mikan found him there sitting on his sakura tree, with his eyes closed listening to his ipod touch. She went to him and kissed him on the cheek, the boy's eyes suddenly flutter open.

She took his headset off and told him "I'm in love with you too, Nattie" the boy smiled, and made Mikan flush.

* * *

MIKAN'S ROOM

Aoi just woke up, and noticed that she was alone, she saw the paper on the floor she picked it up and read the message and her eyes went wide.

"Oi, pigtails, I'm in love with you,

Do want to be my girlfriend?

yes

look at letter a and choose it

look at letter b

-Natsume"

Aoi was speechless, she never knew was that her brother was that blunt and she never thought that he knew something like being in love. She was just so happy that he likes Mi-chan and not that snobby Luna.

Aoi knew that their mom was going to be happy that somebody finally broke through his son's barrier.

* * *

CENTRAL TOWN

That afternoon the new couple was sitting on the bench suddenly Natsume knelt on the ground in his hand a lollipop and said "if I give this lollipop will you be my wife and 'hang out' with me for the rest of your life"

Mikan was surprised "yes!" she screamed and took the lollipop.

Natsume had a smirk plastered on his face and put a hand on the waist of her girlfriend, correction wife.

"Now nobody can touch you, your mine ok?"

"Hmm" Mikan just nodded, sticking the lollipop in her mouth.

The couple just continued enjoying their company, little did they know that behind the tree there was a lot of people

"God that kid is fast" Narumi and Tsubasa thought

Hotaru just leaned her head on the shoulder of her new boyfriend, she didn't want to spoil this beautiful moment of her friend, but she did took a photo for the photo album.

Misaki just laughed at Tsubasa's face "Gosh a seven year old found a girlfriend, look at you your thirteen and you didn't even have the guts to confess to me"

Tsubasa's head shot up "You knew?"

"Yeah I knew, seriously a diary? And it's also pink!" Misaki said, handing him a little pink diary with white hearts on it.

Tsubasa's mouth hung open.

"By the way I like you too, but I'm not ready to be your wife" the pink-head teenager winked and turned to leave. Tsubasa just got out of his trance and went to follow his crush.

"Those two really make a cute couple" Aoi said looking at Misaki and Tsubasa.

"You two don't look so bad either" Hotaru said eyeing Aoi's and Youchi's hands entwined together.

Aoi blushed and look the other way "No! it's not what you think!" the little girl cried "Narumi put some special powder in our food, so all of the kids in my class our stuck with someone, including me and Youchi!"

"Yeah, seriously, why did I have to be stuck with this idiot here" youchi said.

"Hey, jerk!"

Hotaru and Ruka just stared at them. "Hey Hota-chan do you have some sense of déjavu?"

"they look like someone we know"

"Hey everyone what are you doing here?" A little brunette came running while dragging his poor red-eyed boyfriend …oops I mean hubby.

"Mou, nee-chan you left me alone" the little hyuuga girl exclaimed/whined stomping her foot

"Hehe sorry"

"Well I can see that Youchi here kept you company" Natsume butted in looking at youchi "Just take care of her 'kay? Or else…" Natsume told youchi, while the six year old kid bowed his head and look at the ground.

Mikan just smiled at him "I'm sure he'll keep Aoi-chan safe and sound!"

Far away Narumi look at the group of kids, smiling "Time to "couple up" other people!"

He said as he look at his unending list. First in the list are Koko and Sumire

second :Youchi and Aoi

and it goes on and on ...

* * *

The END

A-N: sorry if it was lame...T^T

Thanks for reading though! :) and thank you to all people who followed, faved, reviewed!

CbxCf


End file.
